


Color Descriptions

by NecroNova



Series: Soulmates au for your Soul [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, back on populair demand, like the minimum, minor description of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/NecroNova
Summary: A world that starts out grey until you meet the eyes of your soulmate. (or,....  what started as an excuse to be a little poetic)





	1. The colour of the sky.

He remembers the way his mother spoke of the colour blue.

 

“ _ Your dragons are beautiful, _ ” she would say. The evening he first summoned them, she had combed her fingers through his hair and pulled him onto her lap, and Hanzo listened to his mother describe the colour of his dragons. “ _ They are the colour of the sky on a sunny day, the colour of the sea, the colour of blue spring flowers. _ ”

 

Colours. His mother used to speak highly of them. She took joy from describing the colours of the things she saw around her, taking in everything. Young, naïve Hanzo didn’t understand her; he saw the world in different shades of-

 

“ _ Gray _ ,” She told him “  _ you see the world in different shades of gray. But you, my dear, will one day see in colour like I do _ .” 

 

Hanzo, still a child, shifted and turned to look at his mother “ _ How _ ?”

 

She smiled fondly. “ _ When you meet the person meant for you, your soulmate, you will see the colour of their eyes, and then the world will fill itself with colour. They will do anything for you, and you will love each other truly. _ ”  She placed her finger on Hanzo's nose. “ _ Your eyes are dark like good chocolate and golden like embers. Just like your father’s. _ ” She ended their conversation with a kiss.

 

He remembers how she described blue, but also green.

 

“ _ Green, my little sparrow, your dragon is green, _ ”  Hanzo listened to his mother as she now told Genji about his dragon, whom he had summoned just a year after Hanzo’s. Just like with him, she had Genji on her lap, hugging him tightly, her hair tickling his face. “ _ The colour of healthy grass and leaves in the trees. The colour of happy frogs and green apples. _ ”  

 

Genji looked at her with big eyes, “ _ Is that a good thing _ ?” 

 

And she laughed, “ _ That's a very good thing. _ ” 

 

“ _ Then green will be my favourite colour! _ ” he announced.

 

“ _ But you don’t know what green looks like _ ,” Hanzo interrupted.

 

Genji huffed, “ _ I don’t care! Mother says it's a good colour. I bet it's way cooler than blue.”  _

 

\--

 

He remembers one way she described red. 

 

“ _ Red… _ ”  he heard her echo through his head, “... _ the colour of rage and hot pain. _ ” She sounded distraught, mournful. He couldn’t remember exactly when she had talked about red in this way, but he remembered how disappointed she seemed. “ _ The colour of blood and betrayal. _ ”  

 

He looked around him; dark grays stained everything. On the ground was Genji, choking on his own blood, deep cuts littering his skin. 

 

_ What had he done? _

 

He had killed him. Hanzo had killed his baby brother. His sword fell to the ground, and as he ran away, Genji’s choking grew faint. He couldn’t stay. He was a monster.

 

Red, the colour of blood and betrayal.

Green, the colour of his brother; the colour he’d killed.

 

He hoped he would never see colour.

 

\--

 

Genji came back, but unlike in Hanzo’s nightmares,  there were no accusing eyes or harsh words, no sickly dark gray stains on his clothes, no blood, no cuts. 

 

Genji came to Hanzo in metal.

 

“It’s not too late to change your course, brother,” 

 

He wonders what colours Genji is wearing, if his mask’s visor is the same green he claimed his hair had been. 

 

And then Genji is gone, and Hanzo wonders if it was just another nightmare. But he sees his arrows scattered and broken around him, and he can feel where Genji’s sword was pressed against his neck.

 

He eventually does as Genji requested.

 

And Genji is delighted to see his brother.

 

Genji drags Hanzo across all of Overwatch, introducing him to all the people running about.   

 

The last person they meet is one of Genji’s best friends. The Shimada brothers run across him as Genji leads Hanzo to his own room.

 

“Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree.” 

 

The man, dressed as a cowboy, pushes his hat up. “Howdy,” he says with a forced smile. Hanzo suspects the man knows exactly what he had done to Genji and had been told to act nice. 

 

“Hello,” Hanzo greets and looks McCree in his brown, golden eyes...

 

Fuck.


	2. The Colour of Strength.

Tension hung in the air, as Blackwatch agents waited for their next move, a few had resorted to playing a card game together, stealing glances at the newest recruit.

The new Recruit, Mccree was his name, claimed a spot on the couch and he knew, he knew they still didn’t trust him completely , didn’t blame them either, he wouldn't trust someone with a past like his either. 

“What are you wearing?” Mccree looked up to Gabriel Reyes who just walked out of the kitchen with two cans of soda, and then he looked back at himself, 

“A Serape,sir, Captain Amari gave it to me, said it’d complete the cowboy look” he answered and accepted the can being offered to him. 

“It suits you, good colour” and with that they both took a sip of their drinks.

Colour, Mccree hadn’t heard many people talk about those. He remembered when he was young he and his siblings would question family and strangers about colours, but the answers… faded away in the past just like their faces. Mccree was curious, but he shouldn’t ask.

“So…” Curiosity won “you can see them colours?” 

“Don’t ask, it’s personal” 

“It’s morrison, right?” Reyes gave him the Look, and Mccree threw his arms in the air defensively. “Ok, ok, personal. But i gotta admit, i am curious, what is it like?”

“They were overwhelming at first, but then you start associating them with everything, and you start to colour code stuff, and you pick your favourite.” Reyes chucked the last bit of his soda and crushed the empty can “red, the colour of your serape, It's red, uhm, like blood and pain, danger, but also passion and love. The colour of strength.” 

“Damn Boss! That sounded almost near poetic”

“Shut up kid”

 

\--

During his days in blackwatch, Mccree learned a lot, changed a lot. And the days after when he ran away and all good he knew in his life was destroyed by one explosion… he changed some more. On the news they blamed the man that came closest to a father since deadlock. Mccree didn’t go to any funeral, to dangerous, didn’t return to meet any of the survivors he used to know. and lived his days on the run, with a big sum of money on his name, changing just a bit more. 

 

\-- 

And here he is, at a new overwatch, hopeful but with a bitter aftertaste. Memory fueled laughter dying away as people realized what became of those memories. There is a tension that might not go away, and Mccree knows why, a mixture of overwatch agents, old and new, those who still believe, and those who just came to answer the recall because there wasn’t enough left of their lives to stay away.

Despite not being hopeful himself Mccree was grateful to see his friends from all those years ago again. 

Today’s mission was over and he was about to head back to his room when a familiar voice called his name, 

“Jesse!” the voice belonged to none other than Genji Shimada, Mccree’s best friend, and brother in arms during blackwatch “meet my brother! Hanzo this is Jesse Mccree.”

Hanzo, as in the brother who struck down Genji? The reason why his best friend was more metal than man? The reason behind rage and tear fueled eyes.

“Howdy” Mccree offered biting down hateful words, not because he wanted to be polite, but because he promised Genji he wouldn't lash out. 

Hanzo raised his head, he said something but Mccree didn't really pay attention, he was distracted by Hanzo’s Brown eyes.

 

This can’t be real….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy, so yea i Finally did it, i never intended another chapter but yall really seemed to like it! thank you for the kind words and kudos on the previous chapter. this was written a bit different than the first chapter bc the first chapter was never ment to have another chapter.


End file.
